Languish
by RosieBrie
Summary: Omegaverse!AU Genos experiences the agony of a heat when there is no mate around to satisfy. However, it cannot be helped. The alpha he longs for most in that moment cannot provide. It would devastate both in the long run wouldn't it? (One-shot, no smut, only pining).


_**A/N: Y'all know I don't have the balls to write smut... so here's some extreme horniness instead.**_

A strangled yelp died in his throat as he bit back a groan. Beads of oil formed on his brow like sweat and he clenched his teeth. Realizing this was not working, he bit down on his lower lip, and would have tasted blood if he were human. The omega teen curled in on himself restlessly, kicking off each sheet and pillow surrounding him before hastily rebuilding his nest. It was too hot, much too hot. But without his blankets there was no security. He tried to steady his breathing and knew that if he had skin, his blood would churn and boil like liquid asphalt beneath it. Genos felt a needy whine begging to be released and he buried his head in the blankets, forcing himself through this torture.

Of course, this hardly helped. It only led to the scent hitting him full force, filling him with longing. He could not suppress the next gasp.

"Ngh, Sensei…" The reaction was instantaneous and the cyborg moaned. He rubbed his scent alongside the various sheets he'd collected earlier that day from his sensei's futon. There was no true satisfaction in the way they mixed and blended but it would have to suffice him for the remainder of his heat. He sighed, breathing it in. An almost feral look was present now. He _needed_ this. Yet his sensei, the one he wanted more than anyone right now, was not here.

He would've felt embarrassed by this obvious fact any other time. His sensei's scent was the strongest, most intoxicating one he had ever breathed. But they were not mates. They weren't together in any way aside from their master-disciple relationship. In the midst of his heat, Genos hated that fact. The omega clawed at his chest, tearing his sleeveless shirt from his mechanical body. His core hummed and burned within his chest cavity, he could feel it there. His cooling fans were kicking into overdrive, trying to help the omega through this biological necessity.

He blushed, releasing more pheromones and knew he'd need to thoroughly clean this mess before Saitama-sensei returned. Sheets and pillows and other mismatched things that reminded him of his sensei (mangas, empty ramen boxes…) were strewn askew, every which way. Ever since Genos' first cycle while living here, Saitama had decided it best to leave the premises for a few days. Genos knew his sensei only tried to give him space but it _hurt_ to be so alone when his body craved more than he could give himself. At times like this he wondered why he'd ever allowed Dr. Kuseno to return this aspect to him in cyborg form. Yet he couldn't blame the old man who had done so much for him. It could be a distraction or inconvenience, sure, but omega urges definitely weren't the worst thing he'd faced. Aside from that, he could empathize with the struggles of other omegas. That alone gave some comfort, knowing that shred of humanity still resided within him.

It had been near three days since he'd last seen his sensei, who, sensing the preheat and knowing the inevitability of his disciple's cycle, had left to stay with Mumen Rider. The kind hearted beta was always generous enough to let his sensei reside at his home during these times. Genos felt grateful the bald headed hero had a place to stay, though guilt clawed at him as he admitted it was his fault. It was near unheard of for an unmated alpha and omega to be living together. When the Hero Association had found out, it'd been quite the little scandal. But Genos really didn't give a damn. He cared for his sensei more than anyone else in the world and was not going to let rumors and gossip stop him from his goals. Still, it wouldn't have felt comfortable for either of them if Saitama had stayed for this. The instinctual urges would become too strong and though he would have loved a chance to feel his sensei's knot inside him now, he also knew the consequences would be too mortifying to risk.

As his thoughts drifted around his sensei, his body quivered with adoration and lust. Saitama did not feel the same as him, he knew. The alpha hardly ever reacted when Genos' scent was its strongest and he was utterly convinced he never would. His sensei had other things to worry about besides senseless desire, and in an unconventional twist, most likely could not feel the same longing after obtaining his immeasurable strength. There were many things his sensei had confessed to be missing since then. Sexual want and need just topped off the list. Genos felt he couldn't bring himself to hiss in frustration at that. He couldn't blame him for it. Sensei had worked so hard to get where he was and Genos knew it saddened him to think of the emotions or instincts he had lost.

He couldn't imagine he'd be much help, if he tried taking it upon himself to restore such emotions. The omega buried his face further into the sheets, a shrill ringing in his ears now. He tussled around the bedding, slick and soiled once more with a defeated air. This was just ridiculous, impractical to even consider, so why should he let his carnality-driven mind entertain such absurd fantasies? Genos knew the shame would consume him soon enough, especially when he was in a better state for it to get through to him. It always did, and he could already feel the tendrils of guilt creeping up on him. He kept the reassuring thought in the back of his head, that his heat must be ending soon, and then it would be over and he could get on with forgetting.

But he couldn't really. As long as his sensei was a solid and comforting presence in his life (and God forbid that not be true), these unnecessary and humiliating feelings would continue to linger, only exemplifying themselves during his monthly cycle. There was no "getting on with forgetting" for him. He would be reminded each and every time his sensei entered a room. The indignity grappled with his core, grasping at it with sharpened talons. Saitama to him, was everything. Strong, admirable, handsome, sure, but he had sides that only Genos had seen. He had an emptiness. An internal desolation Genos wished so much he could alleviate. The bald hero also had his little passions in everyday life, like manga and couponing. That seemed special to Genos, like the way he kept his toothbrush without needing it, and the way he still had heats. Even after everything, they still had those small, yet meaningful shards of humanity in their souls. Lying still in a burning contemplation, the cyborg teen exhaled. Genos drew his knees up to his chin and hid his face. Oh, he sure was a lousy professional, going and falling in love with his own teacher like that.

 _ **A/N: There you have it. This has been sitting as a WIP in my word docs for months now. Heh. I felt a sudden burst of inspiration for literature again after reading "The Outsiders" and felt compelled to finish this. Strange how lascivious desire collapsed into a burst of introspection, huh? But I suppose that's how it goes. Reviews would be most appreciated, as I love to know the thoughts of my dear petals. Know if what I'm doing brought someone out there even the slightest ounce of enjoyment. I know it brought me some. Maybe that's all that should matter...**_

 _ **-With love, from RosieBrie ;)**_

 _ **P.S. (Yeah, I went ahead with the pseudonym change! First fic as RosieBrie, officially! :D)**_


End file.
